


It's just about coffee

by lazylimes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Coffee, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylimes/pseuds/lazylimes
Summary: Tommy spilled his coffee
Kudos: 8





	It's just about coffee

Bad relationships are like a hot cup of coffee. It burns your hand.  
Still, you don’t want to simply _leave it_ , your hands will feel immediately cold and empty. Tommy doesn’t like cold. He doesn’t like coffee either. It tastes bitter and doesn’t keep him awake. It just makes him anxious. What was he doing with a cup of coffee anyways? If he hadn’t held onto that damned cup of coffee he wouldn’t have spilled it by accident. He was being as careful as he could. And he messed up anyways.  
He burnt himself even more.  
What could he do now but to sit there, thinking. The flaring sensation of burning coffee soaking his shirt had soon been replaced for that of intense cold. Tommy was shivering. It all reminded him too much about Wilbur. It reminded him how empty he felt. How lonely...

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea. Kinda lame, I know, just wanted to put this somewhere.


End file.
